The Other Sister
by Nulla Salus
Summary: A Season Six 'Episode' -- Feeling insecure about her place in the family, Paige becomes consumed with helping a woman, who may lead the sisters to Leo.
1. Teaser

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This story is the second "episode" of what one might call my alternate season six of Charmed. Both this script and its predecessor do not take anything that has happened in the actual season six into account. My characterization of Chris is a bit different from the show's.  
  
Since a couple of storylines are carried over, one might want to read the first "episode", "Fortune Is a Witch", before reading this script though it is not strictly necessary.  
  
I hope you enjoy. Oh, and feel free to correct my French.  
  
=========================================  
  
INT. MANOR - KITCHEN - NIGHT  
  
PIPER is chopping up vegetables for dinner. Pots are simmering on the stove. ANGLE on Piper cutting vegetables as arms wrap around her waist. PAN UP to reveal that the arms belong to LEO. Piper puts down the knife and leans back into her husband's embrace.  
  
LEO  
Hi.  
  
PIPER  
Hi.  
  
LEO  
You look beautiful.  
  
PIPER  
Thank you. They smooch.  
  
LEO  
Is that cucumber?  
  
PIPER  
Mm hmm.  
(feeds him some cucumber)  
Is he asleep?  
  
LEO  
Yes. Wyatt is asleep. Your sisters are gone. So it's just us.  
  
They canoodle some more.   
  
INT. MANOR - PIPER'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Piper wakes up from her dream. Turning, she stares at the empty space beside her.  
  
PIPER  
Leo.   
  
EXT. FIELD - NIGHT  
  
A man is running. ANGLE on his bare feet. After a few moments, he slows as he enters a...   
  
EXT. WOODED AREA - NIGHT  
  
He stops running. PULL BACK to reveal Leo, his clothes torn, his face dirty. Breathing hard, he looks around him suspiciously. Exhausted, he leans back against a tree and slowly sinks out of frame.  
  
END OF TEASER 


	2. Act I

INT. MANOR - PAIGE'S BEDROOM - MORNING  
  
With most of the contents of her closet spread out on her bed, PAIGE is trying to get ready, but all of her clothing dissatisfies her. Someone knocks on the door.  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah?  
  
Piper enters.  
  
PIPER  
Hey, I'm going to Chinatown to pick up some herbs and I was  
wondering if you wanted to go with me...  
(taking in the disarray)  
Uh, Paige, why is your entire wardrobe on your bed?  
  
PAIGE  
I don't seem to like anything I own today.  
  
PIPER  
Well, if you want you can borrow something of mine. Or you could  
brave Phoebe's closet. I can't guarantee you'll come out alive  
though.  
  
PAIGE  
No, it's okay.  
(pulling on a shirt)  
I'll just wear this.  
  
PIPER  
Uh, that is mine. I've been looking for that top.  
  
PAIGE  
Oh yeah. I think I borrowed it when you were pregnant.  
(beat)  
I'll give it back to you later.  
  
PIPER  
Sure.  
  
Paige begins to put her clothes back in her closet.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Paige, are you okay?  
  
PHOEBE comes rushing into Paige's room, stopping short when she sees Piper.  
  
PHOEBE  
Uh, hi, Piper. I thought you went to Chinatown.  
  
PIPER  
Well, I'm going to Chinatown. I haven't left yet.  
  
PHOEBE  
Oh.  
(beat)  
Paige, are you going to be free around lunchtime?  
  
PAIGE  
No, I'm meeting a friend. Why?  
  
PHOEBE  
Oh, no reason. I just wanted to chat.  
(beat)  
You'll be around tonight, right?  
  
PAIGE  
I guess.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay.  
(looks nervously from Paige to Piper)  
I'll see you guys later.  
  
She leaves hastily.  
  
PAIGE  
Your sister is weird.  
  
PIPER  
You've noticed that too? Do you know that she did the laundry  
last night? That might explain why some of your clothes don't  
appeal to you.  
  
Paige barely acknowledges Piper's comment with a forced smile.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
She really is trying.  
  
PAIGE  
I know she is.  
(beat)  
Have you forgiven her yet?  
  
PIPER  
I don't know. I think I had all ready forgiven her for a lot of  
things she apologized for.  
  
PAIGE  
Oh?  
  
PIPER  
I've known Phoebe all her life and there are certain things  
about her that I've come to accept. They still bother me and on  
occasion piss me off, but I realized a long time ago that I had  
to just let them go.  
  
Paige persists in not responding to Piper.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Paige, what's bugging you? Is it Phoebe?  
  
PAIGE  
No. I don't know. I've been thinking about Mom and Sam a lot  
recently... It's nothing. I'll be okay.  
  
PIPER  
Well, if you wanna talk about it...  
  
PAIGE  
I know. Thanks.  
  
PIPER  
I should probably get going. Are you coming?  
  
PAIGE  
No. Thanks. Maybe next time.  
  
PIPER  
Okay. I'll see you later.  
  
Piper leaves. A beat then Paige picks up the phone and dials.  
  
EXT. PARK - DAY  
  
Young children and their parents are playing in the park. Paige and JAVIER are walking together.  
  
PAIGE  
Thanks for coming. I know we weren't supposed to meet until  
later, but I really needed some company.  
  
JAVIER  
No problem.  
  
PAIGE  
So how have you been?  
  
JAVIER  
Uh, I've been okay. Packing has provided a nice distraction. How  
have you been?  
  
PAIGE  
Okay, I guess.  
(beat)  
Are you still planning on moving in with your sister?  
  
JAVIER  
Yeah. In the next couple of days.  
  
PAIGE  
Angela's your half sister, right?  
  
JAVIER  
Right. My father remarried a few years after my mom died and  
both of my sisters are from that second marriage.  
  
PAIGE  
But you grew up together?  
  
JAVIER  
Uh huh.  
  
PAIGE  
(a little sadly)  
It must be nice to be so close to them.  
  
JAVIER  
You seem pretty close to your sisters too.  
  
PAIGE  
I guess. Piper and I have gotten closer, but there's still a  
little tension between Phoebe and me at times.  
  
JAVIER  
How come?  
  
PAIGE  
It's kind of a long story. Let's just say I was never too fond  
of her ex-husband. And I think she still kind of holds it  
against me that I was right about him.  
  
JAVIER  
Does she get angry with you?  
  
PAIGE  
No, not exactly. She just keeps herself distanced from me.  
  
JAVIER  
But Piper doesn't?  
  
PAIGE  
Piper does too. She was really close to Prue, and I think she  
feels that if she gets too close to me she's allowing herself to  
forget Prue or allowing Prue to be replaced. But at least with  
Piper I feel like I have her friendship, you know?  
(beat)  
I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining to you about my stupid  
sister problems.  
  
JAVIER  
Don't worry about it. Really.  
(beat)  
Have you ever tried talking to your sisters about any of this?  
  
PAIGE  
No. I don't know what to say... I don't want them to think I'm  
not grateful for what they've done for me.  
  
JAVIER  
I understand your hesitancy, but if you don't tell them they may  
never know that...  
  
Javier trails off as he notices Paige is staring past him at something behind him.  
  
JAVIER (cont'd)  
Paige?  
  
Paige walks past Javier and begins to run when she realizes what she sees-- a woman lies motionless on the ground amongst a cluster of trees. Her clothes are dirty and torn and she has deep cuts all over her body. Paige kneels beside the woman and checks for a pulse. Javier kneels next to her.  
  
PAIGE  
Oh my god. We need to get her to the hospital. Quick.  
  
Javier picks up the woman in his arms. ANGLE ON the distinct symbol carved into the woman's arm.  
  
INT. BAY MIRROR - PHOEBE'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Phoebe is sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer. Piper appears in the doorway with WYATT.  
  
PIPER  
Knock, knock.  
  
Phoebe looks up, startled.  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper. What are you doing here?  
  
PIPER  
Well, since Paige was busy I thought that we could have lunch  
together.  
  
PHOEBE  
(trying to come up with an excuse)  
Lunch? With you? Gee, I don't know. I didn't write as much of my  
column this morning as I thought I would, so I was just going to  
order some lunch so I could eat and type. You know?  
  
PIPER  
We can do that. I'll go pick something up and bring it back.  
  
PHOEBE  
But, but, but-- You wouldn't want Wyatt to stay in this  
environment for that long. I mean some of the reporters out  
there have some pretty filthy mouths on them. So why don't you  
and Wyatt go on home and we can have lunch in a much baby-  
friendlier atmosphere on, um, Friday.  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe, what's going on? Two days ago you were saying that you  
realized you needed to pay more attention to your sisters, but  
ever since then you can't seem to spend more than two seconds in  
the same room with me.  
  
PHOEBE  
I know. It's just that-- You know how terrible I've always been  
at keeping secrets? Well, I'm keeping a secret from you now,  
which is why I've been avoiding you.  
  
PIPER  
Oh.  
  
PHOEBE  
It's not a secret that I want to keep, and I want to tell you.  
But I really need you to trust me that now is not the right  
time. Please.  
  
PIPER  
(beat)  
Okay.  
  
PHOEBE  
Thank you.  
(beat)  
Do you still want to have lunch? I can call the deli down the  
street and order some sandwiches.  
  
PIPER  
That's okay. I'm actually not that hungry. I really just wanted  
to, um, talk.  
  
PHOEBE  
What did you want to talk about?  
  
PIPER  
I-- I've been having dreams about Leo.  
  
PHOEBE  
(beat)  
Really? What kind of dreams?  
  
PIPER  
Oh, you know, just that he's here and not off being an Elder.  
It's nothing. I'll just talk to Paige about it.  
  
Phoebe receives a premonition.  
  
EXT. PARK - DAY - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
Paige and Javier kneel by the woman they found.  
  
IN PHOEBE'S OFFICE Phoebe picks up her phone and starts dialing.  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe? What did you see?  
  
PHOEBE  
Paige.  
  
PIPER  
Is something wrong?  
  
PHOEBE  
I'm not sure.  
(on the phone)  
Paige?  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - AFTERNOON  
  
Paige walks into the room followed by Phoebe and Piper who is holding Wyatt. Piper puts Wyatt in a playpen. Paige heads for the Book of Shadows. As soon as she reaches the Book she begins flipping pages.  
  
PIPER  
Is she going to be okay?  
  
PAIGE  
The doctors think so. When I left the hospital they said she was  
stable.  
  
PIPER  
It's lucky that you found her.  
  
PAIGE  
I don't think it was luck at all. I think I was supposed to find  
her. It looked like she had been attacked by a demon.  
  
PHOEBE  
Why do you think that?  
  
PAIGE  
This weird symbol was cut into her. I think it's some kind of  
rune maybe.  
  
PHOEBE  
A rune? Was it on her forehead?  
  
PAIGE  
No, her arm. Why?  
  
PHOEBE  
We faced some demons before that had runes cut into their  
forehead and so did all of their victims.  
  
PIPER  
A rune doesn't necessarily mean demon. A lot of human killers  
will carve symbols into their victims.  
  
PAIGE  
I know, but it won't hurt to check the Book. And something about  
it just feels demonic to me.  
  
PHOEBE  
(beat)  
You guys keep looking in the Book.  
(backing out of the attic)  
I'll be...right back.  
  
INT. MANOR - PHOEBE'S ROOM - MOMENTS LATER  
  
Phoebe shuts the door quietly.  
  
PHOEBE  
Chris?  
(beat)  
Come on...  
(a little louder)  
Chris?  
  
CHRIS ORBS IN.  
  
CHRIS  
What?  
  
PHOEBE  
Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for the past  
two days.  
  
CHRIS  
I was busy. I do look after other people besides you guys, you  
know.  
  
PHOEBE  
You do? But I thought you were-- Never mind. I had a  
premonition.  
  
CHRIS  
Good for you.  
  
PHOEBE  
(annoyed but ignores his comment)  
I had a premonition of Leo and he was not Up There where he's  
supposed to be. And I think he was in trouble. Do you know if  
Leo's okay? Have you heard anything about him being missing or  
something?  
  
CHRIS  
None of the Elders I've spoken to have told me anything, but  
they're not ones to over-share. Are you sure it was a  
premonition and not a vision of the past?  
  
PHOEBE  
I'm sure. With all the premonitions I've had recently I've  
learned to distinguish between the two. This was a future event  
and not very far in the future.  
  
CHRIS  
Have you told your sisters about this?  
  
PHOEBE  
No. I've been trying to tell Paige, but she's been with Piper  
every time I've seen her the past few days. And I didn't want  
Piper to freak out if there's nothing for her to worry about.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, I'll see what I can find out. Until I can confirm  
something one way or the other, maybe you should keep this to  
yourself.  
  
PHOEBE  
(beat)  
Why?  
  
CHRIS  
Because Piper might act very...drastically if she thought Leo  
was in trouble. The more people who know the more likely it  
becomes that she'll find out about it. So just for now, why  
don't you keep this quiet?  
  
PHOEBE  
(beat)  
Okay.  
  
CHRIS  
I'll let you know when I find something.  
  
Chris ORBS OUT. Phoebe looks thoughtful.  
  
INT. CAVERN – ETERNAL NIGHT  
  
Chris MATERIALIZES, he does not orb. He looks around until he sees a MAN in a black suit standing a shadowed corner. With his back to Chris, the man's eyes are closed, his arms spread. His face remains in shadow throughout the scene.  
  
CHRIS  
Where is he?  
  
MAN  
Your whitelighter? I do not know.  
  
CHRIS  
And why don't you know? He supposed to be with the others. If  
he's out in the open, the baby can sense him. He's all ready  
alerted one of the sisters that Leo might be in trouble.  
  
MAN  
The whitelighter is not my concern. However, the one he helped  
to escape--  
  
CHRIS  
Another one escaped?  
  
MAN  
Yes. Because you would not kill him--  
  
CHRIS  
I told you why I need him alive.  
  
MAN  
And I understand. But because you did not take care of your  
responsibilities, our entire existence has been jeopardized.  
Therefore, you need to take care of the exposure risk.  
  
CHRIS  
I need to find Leo first. I'm the only one who can--  
  
MAN  
No. He is not the immediate threat. He's still here somewhere. I  
can sense his presence. But the girl has crossed over. Find her  
and take care of it.  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC – MORNING  
  
Yawning, Paige is leafing through a book about Middle Eastern art. She has spent the entire night researching and she is still wearing her clothes from yesterday. Other books about Celtic symbols, Hindu symbols etc. are open in front of her. Phoebe enters the attic all ready dressed for work and carrying a cup of tea. Phoebe sits next to Paige and offers her the tea.  
  
PHOEBE  
Do you want?  
  
PAIGE  
(accepting the mug)  
Thanks.  
  
PHOEBE  
Did you sleep at all?  
  
PAIGE  
I dozed for a little while.  
  
PHOEBE  
(hesitantly)  
Did you try calling Chris to ask him about the symbol?  
  
PAIGE  
No. I know he's our whitelighter now, but I have a hard time  
trusting anything he says.  
  
PHOEBE  
You may be right not to.  
  
Paige gives her a questioning look.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
Okay. The other day when I touched Wyatt I had a premonition of  
Leo and I think he was in trouble.  
  
PAIGE  
What? Why didn't you tell me?  
  
PHOEBE  
I've wanted to, but it seems like you've been with Piper  
constantly, and I didn't want her to freak out. So I thought I  
would ask Chris about it first to see if he knew anything, but I  
think that was a bigger mistake than telling Piper would have  
been.  
  
PAIGE  
Why? What happened?  
  
PHOEBE  
First of all, it took him two days to respond. And when I told  
him about my premonition he told me that I shouldn't tell anyone  
about it. Even you. And what's even stranger is this.  
(holds up a pair of sunglasses)  
I tried for two hours last night to get a premonition off of  
those, but I couldn't.  
  
PAIGE  
These are Chris'?  
  
PHOEBE  
Yep. Maybe there isn't enough psychic energy attached to them,  
but you know how my powers have been acting recently.  
  
PAIGE  
Have you tried to get another vision about Leo?  
  
PHOEBE  
I managed to get a couple of past events, but none of the  
future.  
  
Piper enters, in her pajamas, carrying Wyatt, who is all ready dressed. Phoebe and Paige quickly stop their conversation.  
  
PIPER  
Paige, were you awake all night?  
  
PAIGE  
Yes, mom.  
  
PIPER  
Well, are you still up for going to the hospital?  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah. Totally. I just wish I could find this symbol before I go  
talk to this woman. I'd feel a lot more comfortable asking her,  
"Hey, were you attacked by demons?" if I had any proof that she  
was actually attacked by demons.  
  
PIPER  
Why don't you go get dressed? Phoebe and I will keep looking.  
  
PAIGE  
Let me just finish this book.  
  
PIPER  
(concerned)  
Paige, you went through that book yesterday.  
  
PHOEBE  
(to Paige)  
And that was after I had gone through it.  
  
PIPER  
Why are you so obsessed with this?  
  
PAIGE  
(angered)  
I'm trying to do our job. That is what witches do, right? Help  
people? Or do I have that wrong too?  
  
PIPER  
(surprised)  
Paige, what--  
  
PAIGE  
I'm sorry. I'm just cranky because I didn't get much sleep.  
  
Paige goes back to flipping pages. Piper and Phoebe share concerned glances.  
  
PAIGE  
Wait a minute.  
  
Paige stares closely at a picture.  
  
PIPER  
What?  
  
PAIGE  
It's upside down. I've been looking at the symbol upside down.  
  
She flips the paper on which she had drawn the symbol and matches her drawing to an illustration in the book.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
(reading from the book)  
"The Mark of Ahriman."  
(recognizing the name)  
The Mark of Ahriman... I think I remember something like that in  
the Book.  
  
Opening the Book of Shadows, she flips to one of several pages marked with post-its.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
Here. There is a description but no picture. "Origins in Persia"  
blah blah blah... "Symbol of power" blah blah blah...  
"Supposedly used in certain demonic ceremonies." I knew this was  
demon-related.  
  
PIPER  
Good call. But I wonder what kind of demonic rituals we're  
dealing with here.  
  
PAIGE  
Well, we can find out. I'll get dressed and we can go to the  
hospital.  
  
Paige heads for the door. Piper hands Wyatt to Phoebe.  
  
PIPER  
(to Phoebe)  
Could you look after him while I get dressed?  
  
Piper leaves.  
  
PHOEBE  
But I need to get to work...  
(looks at Wyatt)  
I'll meet you guys downstairs!  
  
INT. HOSPITAL – WAITING ROOM - MORNING  
  
Javier emerges from an adjoining hallway.  
  
PAIGE  
(o.s.)  
Javier!  
  
Javier stops as Paige, Phoebe and Piper, who's holding Wyatt, approach him.  
  
JAVIER  
Hey.  
  
PAIGE  
Hey. Are you here visiting--  
  
JAVIER  
Julie. Her name is Julie.  
  
PAIGE  
So she's awake?  
  
JAVIER  
Yeah. She seems fine actually. She's a nice lady.  
  
PAIGE  
Did you ask her about what happened?  
  
JAVIER  
No, I thought I'd wait to see if you found anything about the  
symbol. Did you?  
  
PAIGE  
Not much. It's called the Mark of Ahriman. Does that mean  
anything to you?  
  
JAVIER  
No. But I'll try to research it because I have to get going.  
  
PAIGE  
Okay. Well, thanks for all your help yesterday.  
  
JAVIER  
No problem. Paige, if you ever want to pick up where we left off  
yesterday, just give me a call.  
  
PAIGE  
I will.  
  
He says goodbye to Piper, Phoebe and Wyatt and leaves. Paige turns to her sisters who are smirking at her.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
What?  
  
PHOEBE  
You're going to pick up where you left off, huh?  
  
PIPER  
You two smoochin' all ready?  
  
PAIGE  
Let's go, Wyatt.  
(taking her nephew from Piper)  
I think you might be my most mature relative at the moment.  
  
Giggling, Piper and Phoebe follow Paige into...  
  
INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY – CONTINUOUS  
  
PAIGE  
Her room should be right up--Oh!  
  
A man coming around the corner runs into Paige.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
I'm sorry. I--  
(beat)  
Sam.  
  
To her surprise, the man who just ran into her is her biological father, SAM.  
  
SAM  
Paige. It's been a while.  
  
PAIGE  
Yes, it has.  
  
SAM  
How've you been?  
  
PAIGE  
Good. I've been good.  
  
SAM  
Good.  
  
Sam greets Piper and Phoebe who greet him in return.  
  
SAM  
(indicating Wyatt)  
And this must be the baby I've been hearing so many stories  
about.  
  
PAIGE  
This is Wyatt.  
  
PIPER  
(to Sam)  
What kind of stories have you heard?  
  
SAM  
(backpedaling)  
Oh, you know, good things.  
  
PAIGE  
So, uh, what brings you to San Francisco?  
  
SAM  
Actually, I'm here to find you.  
  
PAIGE  
Me?  
  
SAM  
Well, all of you. I was told that you found a woman yesterday.  
  
PAIGE  
I found her. We're going to visit her now actually.  
  
SAM  
Right. Good. Which is why I'm here. Julie, the woman you found,  
she's one of my charges.  
  
PHOEBE  
She's a witch?  
  
SAM  
No, not quite.  
  
PIPER  
But she's magical?  
  
SAM  
Yes, very. Which is why the Elders have been so worried that  
she's been missing for a month.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL - JULIE'S ROOM  
  
JULIE is lying in bed as a nurse scurries around her room, checking monitors. Soon the nurse leaves and seconds later Chris MATERIALIZES. Julie regards him warily, but she is not frightened.  
  
CHRIS  
(matter of fact)  
Tu n'as pas peur.  
Translation: You're not afraid.  
  
JULIE  
Je sais que tu apportes la mort. Je ne la crains pas.  
Translation: I know you bring death. I do not fear it.  
  
Chris approaches her slowly.  
  
JULIE (cont'd)  
Mais ce n'est pas ton destin.  
Translation: But this is not your path.  
  
CHRIS  
Je le sais.  
Translation: I know.  
  
Chris places a hand on Julie's chest and she begins to gasp for air.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY  
  
Sam is still speaking to the sisters.  
  
SAM  
She just disappeared. One day I couldn't sense her anymore and  
neither could the Elders. And she's not the first person to go  
missing either.  
  
PIPER  
Who else is miss--  
  
PHOEBE  
(realizing Sam might say Leo is missing,  
interrupts)  
Uh, so the Elders think we can figure out where these people are  
being taken?  
  
SAM  
Well, they're hoping that with your premon--  
  
Sam suddenly grabs his chest in pain.  
  
PAIGE  
Sam? What's--  
  
Sam bolts down the hallway, running toward...  
  
INT. HOSPITAL - JULIE'S ROOM  
  
Chris regards Julie's lifeless body with mild curiosity and wonder at what he has done. At a noise in the hallway, Chris DEMATERIALIZES just before Sam and the sisters rush in. When Sam sees Julie he realizes that she is dead and visibly sinks. The sisters stare in amazement.  
  
END OF ACT ONE 


	3. Act II

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
Julie writhes in pain, dying, and then finally goes limp.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL - JULIE'S ROOM - MORNING  
  
Phoebe opens her eyes as her premonition ends. She is next to Julie's bed, holding Julie's hand. Paige is pacing impatiently in the background. Sam is slumped dejectedly in a chair as Piper tries to distract Wyatt. With a sense of finality, Phoebe gently places Julie's hand on the bed. She draws the curtain that partitions the room, hiding Julie's body from her nephew.  
  
PAIGE  
Well?  
  
PHOEBE  
Nothing.  
  
PAIGE  
So. Try again.  
  
PHOEBE  
(her emotional weariness apparent)  
Paige, that was the fifth time I've tried. For some reason, I  
can't or I'm not meant to see who killed her.  
  
PAIGE  
But how else are we going--  
  
PIPER  
(gently)  
Paige. Just let it go for now. We'll... figure something out.  
  
Paige takes Piper's hint but not happily.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
(to Sam)  
How're you doing? Are you okay?  
  
SAM  
Yeah. I'll be okay. It's just always difficult losing a charge.  
I had just found Julie. I can't believe I lost her again.  
  
PHOEBE  
We're going to do everything we can to figure out who did this.  
  
PAIGE  
(to Sam)  
When she... You felt it, right? Could you sense anything else?  
Like who was hurting her?  
  
SAM  
No, I was too focused on her pain to try to sense who else was  
in the room.  
  
PHOEBE  
Why can't I get a premonition about this? I thought I was  
finally getting a handle on my powers.  
  
PIPER  
Like you said, there's probably just some incomprehensible  
cosmic reason that's keeping you from getting a premonition.  
  
PHOEBE  
See, but I'm not so sure. Usually if I'm not supposed to have a  
premonition then I just don't get a premonition. Now it's like  
there is some psychic wall that's blocking me from seeing  
whoever did this.  
(to Sam)  
Do you know what might cause that?  
  
SAM  
Well, some demons, very powerful demons, can protect themselves  
from the visions of clairvoyants.  
  
PHOEBE  
This would have to be one powerful demon. Not even the Source  
could protect himself from my premonitions.  
  
PIPER  
You don't think there's a new Source, do you?  
  
SAM  
I don't think so. If a new Source had gained control of the  
Underworld, we would have heard about it.  
  
PAIGE  
And why would the Source himself go after one woman? Wouldn't he  
send some of his little lacky demons?  
  
PIPER  
Unless she was too powerful for his lackies.  
(to Sam)  
Was she?  
  
SAM  
Julie was powerful, but she was an easy target for almost any  
demon. Her powers weren't offensive in any way.  
  
PAIGE  
What were her powers?  
  
SAM  
Julie was a spirit reader. She had the ability to read a  
person's true nature--to tell whether he was good or evil or  
somewhere in between. She also had some psychic abilities and  
could see the events that had shaped or would shape the person's  
life.  
  
PHOEBE  
In my premonitions, she talked to whoever killed her and she  
must have been reading him. It wasn't in English, so I can't be  
sure, but I think she said something about destiny.  
  
SAM  
If it wasn't English, she was probably speaking French. Do you  
remember what she said?  
  
PHOEBE  
Not really.  
(in badly pronounced French)  
NAY PAWZ...something DESSTAWN. Sorry. I took Spanish in high  
school.  
  
PAIGE  
(to Sam)  
Was Julie French?  
  
SAM  
Belgian. That's why I was so surprised to hear that you found  
her in San Francisco.  
  
PIPER  
Let me see if I understand this--so one day Julie disappears  
from your radar in Belgium. You and the Elders try to locate  
her, even on different astral planes, but you couldn't sense  
anything until yesterday when suddenly she reappeared in Golden  
Gate Park.  
  
SAM  
Right.  
  
PIPER  
(to Phoebe)  
And you can't get a premonition about where she was for all  
those weeks?  
  
PHOEBE  
No. It's the same as when I try to get a premonition about her  
killer--something or someone is blocking me from seeing  
anything.  
  
Phoebe turns her gaze to Paige as she thinks back to their conversation about Chris and her inability to receive a premonition of him. Paige doesn't understand the meaning of her look and stares back at her, puzzled.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
This demon is doing a great job of covering his tracks,  
psychically speaking.  
(glancing at her watch)  
Since my powers seem to be useless at this point, would you guys  
mind if I leave? I have a meeting in twenty minutes that I  
really shouldn't miss. I've all ready rescheduled with these  
people three times and--  
  
PIPER  
(handing Phoebe her keys)  
Phoebe, go. We'll call you if anything happens.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay. I'll try to get away as soon as I can so that I can help.  
  
Phoebe begins to leave, but then turns to Piper.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
Actually, Piper, you should come with me to the car.  
  
PIPER  
Why?  
  
PHOEBE  
Because you left something in the backseat.  
  
PIPER  
What?  
  
PHOEBE  
You left your, uh, your jacket.  
  
PIPER  
I can get it later.  
  
PHOEBE  
(covering)  
But it's your gray one, which is the only jacket you have that  
matches what you're wearing and you might need to go somewhere  
later. Can't have you walking around San Francisco mismatched.  
  
PIPER  
(humoring Phoebe)  
Okay.  
(handing Wyatt to Paige)  
Do you mind? I need to go placate our sister's sartorial  
concerns.  
  
Piper heads for the door, but Phoebe hangs back, gesturing wildly to Paige and pointing to Sam.  
  
PHOEBE  
(mouthing)  
Tell him about Leo.  
  
Phoebe leaves.  
  
SAM  
I think she wants you to tell me something.  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah, Phoebe is great with the subtlety.  
  
SAM  
So what do you need to tell me?  
  
PAIGE  
When we were in the hall earlier, you mentioned that Julie was  
not the only person to have gone missing. Were you going to say  
that Leo is missing too?  
  
SAM  
(hesitantly)  
No, but now that you've mentioned it--  
  
PAIGE  
So he is missing. For how long?  
  
SAM  
A couple of months.  
  
PAIGE  
That's about how long it's been since we've seen him. Do the  
other Elders have any idea what happened to him?  
  
SAM  
They think his disappearance is connected to Julie's. So there  
is a chance that he might be alive.  
  
PAIGE  
(looking at Wyatt)  
A very good chance. But do me a favor--don't mention any of this  
to Piper until we know the specifics. If she thought Leo was in  
trouble... Well, you know how she gets.  
  
SAM  
No. How does she get?  
  
PAIGE  
Well, let me just say that when she found out that demons had  
offered a bounty for Wyatt here, she destroyed an entire  
marketplace full of demons almost single-handedly.  
  
SAM  
I get the idea. I won't tell her, but you really should tell her  
soon. She deserves to know about what has happened to her  
husband.  
  
An awkward silence fills the room. As feelings of uselessness beset him, Sam sighs, allowing his grief to overcome him. After a moment, Wyatt ORBS out of Paige's arms and onto Sam's lap.  
  
SAM (cont'd)  
What just happened?  
  
PAIGE  
I'm not sure. But I think Wyatt wanted to cheer you up.  
  
Sam smiles kindly at Wyatt and begins to interact with the baby, bouncing him on his knee and talking to him. Paige watches her father play with her nephew, something that he never did with Paige when she was Wyatt's age. Her thoughts turn to Patty and Sam and her abandonment and tears begin to form in her eyes. Sam's eyes meet hers and they hold each other's gaze for a pregnant moment.  
  
PIPER  
(re-entering the room)  
I think Phoebe is really losing it this time. I wasn't wearing a  
jacket when we left the house.  
(noticing Paige's emotion)  
I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?  
  
PAIGE  
(trying to blink away her tears)  
No.  
  
SAM  
(handing Wyatt to Piper)  
Your son just orbed.  
  
PIPER  
(less-than-thrilled)  
He did? Well, wasn't that...magical of him. Are we done here?  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah. We're done.  
  
Paige's cell phone rings.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
(answering)  
Hello?  
  
INT. PIPER'S JEEP - DAY  
  
Phoebe is concentrating on driving when Chris ORBS into the car, startling Phoebe. She yelps in surprise and jumps, causing the car to swerve, which causes Chris to yell in fear of hitting other cars.  
  
PHOEBE  
Chris! Don't do that! You may not be mortal, but I am.  
  
CHRIS  
All right! Just concentrate on driving.  
  
PHOEBE  
And put your seatbelt on. I don't want to get a ticket.  
  
CHRIS  
(putting on his seatbelt)  
I thought this would be a good opportunity to talk since you're  
alone. I spoke to the Elders. And you were right. Leo might be  
in trouble. He's been missing for three months and the Elders  
don't know where he is.  
  
PHOEBE  
(not sure if she should believe him)  
Really? And why didn't you know this?  
  
CHRIS  
Because I don't talk to the Elders much. I'm not Leo who needed  
to consult them every two minutes. In my future, there weren't  
any Elders to consult with.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay. I was just curious.  
  
Phoebe comes to a stop at a red light. She glances at Chris, her thoughts returning to the fact that she was unable to see Julie's killer and she also couldn't receive a premonition of Chris.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
(patting Chris on the shoulder, trying to  
trigger a premonition)  
I think you're doing a great job as our whitelighter. A really  
great job.  
  
Chris observes her touching him, suspecting her true motives. He subtly gestures with his hand, sending Phoebe a...  
  
INT. ROOM - NIGHT - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
The room is completely black except for a strip of light that illuminates Chris, who is kneeling on the floor crying, his body shaking with each sob.  
  
IN THE JEEP Phoebe emerges from her premonition, surprised by the intensity of the emotion she felt.  
  
CHRIS  
Your cell phone is ringing.  
(then)  
Phoebe?  
  
PHOEBE  
Oh.  
  
She takes her cell phone out of her purse.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
(answering)  
Hello?  
  
CUT TO: INT. MANOR - UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - DAY  
  
Paige speaks on the cordless phone.  
  
PAIGE  
Hey, Phoebe. Javier just called with a little more information  
about the Mark of Ahriman. According to his sources, the mark is  
used in rituals that transfer powers, draining a power from one  
person and giving it to another.  
  
PHOEBE  
So you think Julie was kidnapped so that a demon could absorb  
her powers?  
  
PAIGE  
From what Sam told me about the other missing people, this demon  
seems to be collecting rare powers like Julie's or just powerful  
ones...like Leo's.  
  
PHOEBE  
(surprised that Chris told her the truth)  
He really is missing?  
  
PAIGE  
That's what Sam said. But he's alive, right? Your premonition--  
  
PHOEBE  
He's alive. At least for a little while longer.  
  
PAIGE  
Good. Well, as soon as Sam gets back, he and I are going to  
investigate some of these other disappearances and Piper is  
going to hit the Book.  
  
PHOEBE  
Do you want me to come home?  
  
PAIGE  
No. Go to your meeting. Nothing is urgent at the moment.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay. But call if something is urgent? And, Paige, do you  
remember those sunglasses we were talking about this morning? I  
don't think they're really as bad as I thought they were.  
  
PAIGE  
Huh?  
  
PHOEBE  
We can talk about it later. Bye.  
  
PAIGE  
Bye.  
  
As Paige hangs up the phone, Piper comes down the stairs from the attic carrying the Book of Shadows. Paige starts a little in surprise.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
I thought you were going to research power-sucking demons.  
  
PIPER  
I am, but I thought I'd do it in my room. Was that Phoebe?  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah, She said she would come home to help as soon as she can.  
  
PIPER  
Great.  
(hesitantly)  
Um, are you sure you're going to be okay with Sam? At the  
hospital you looked kinda upset.  
  
Sam ORBS in.  
  
SAM  
Sorry about that. Are you ready to go, Paige?  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah.  
(more to Piper than Sam)  
I'm good.  
  
SAM  
It would probably be easier if I just orbed you instead of you  
trying to follow me.  
  
Sam holds out a hand. After slight hesitation, Paige takes her father's hand.  
  
PAIGE  
(to Piper)  
I'll let you know if we find anything.  
  
Paige and Sam ORB out. Piper stares at the now empty space in concern before walking into her bedroom.  
  
EXT. WOODED AREA - ETERNAL NIGHT  
  
Leo weaves stealthily through the trees, wary of his surroundings. Alerted by a sound he comes to a stop as DEMON #1 approaches him. Demon #1 forms an energy ball in his hand.  
  
DEMON #1  
You're going to have to come with me.  
  
Leo stares at the demon levelly. After a moment Leo screams a battle cry, running at the demon. Demon #1 extinguishes the energy ball in his hand before Leo tackles him to the ground. They struggle for a moment, but Leo manages to pin the demon to the ground, his eyes wild--this is a different Leo than we have seen before. Pressing an arm against the demon's throat to choke him, Leo fumbles in his pocket until he produces an athame, which he plunges into the demon. He rolls away as the demon is vanquished. Leo stares at the athame in his hand surprised at his own fury.  
  
END OF ACT TWO 


	4. Act III

INT. APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON  
  
The room is cheerful and lived-in but empty. Paige and Sam ORB in.  
  
SAM  
Hello?  
  
Sam waits for a response, but receives none.  
  
SAM (cont'd)  
Good. No one's home. Okay, start looking.  
  
PAIGE  
What am I looking for exactly?  
  
SAM  
Signs of struggle. Some kind of clue, like scorch marks or slime  
that would indicate what demon we might be dealing with. And  
short of that, personal items that Phoebe might get a  
premonition from.  
  
PAIGE  
Do the Elders know for certain that she was kidnapped from here?  
  
SAM  
No, but it's easier for us to look here than at her work.  
  
Paige begins walking through the room, glancing around as Sam disappears through a door into another room. A framed photo on a table catches her attention and Paige picks it up. In the picture is a family--the parents in their late fifties and the children, a man and a woman, in their thirties-- all of them grinning at the camera. The picture holds Paige's attention so completely that she does not notice Sam reenter the room.  
  
SAM  
Nothing in the bedroom or the kitchen. Did you find anything in  
here?  
  
PAIGE  
What? I don't know. I got distracted.  
  
Sam notices the photograph even though Paige puts it down quickly and returns to looking around the room.  
  
SAM  
So how have you been doing these past few months? I'm sorry I  
haven't had more chances to visit.  
  
PAIGE  
It's okay. Things have been kind of hectic. First with the baby  
and then with Leo leaving.  
  
SAM  
Things are going well with your sisters?  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah. Piper seems to be doing well, considering, and Phoebe is,  
well, Phoebe.  
  
SAM  
Actually, what I meant was how are you getting along with your  
sisters?  
  
PAIGE  
(not too certain)  
Oh. You know, fine.  
  
SAM  
Are you having problems?  
  
PAIGE  
Not really, I guess. We're sisters. We fight sometimes.  
  
SAM  
I imagine it might be more difficult for you though. Phoebe and  
Piper have this history--  
  
PAIGE  
And I don't quite fit in? Yeah. It can be frustrating at times.  
We came together because of the whole Charmed thing and  
sometimes I feel like magic is the only thing holding us  
together.  
  
SAM  
I don't think that's true. I know your sisters care about you.  
  
PAIGE  
Maybe. But I'll always know that magic was my way in. I thought  
that if I could show them that I'm as good a witch as Prue was,  
then maybe they could start accepting me, you know? I quit my  
job to practice my craft... I have been trying so hard, and  
nothing I do seems to be good enough. But Phoebe can do  
everything wrong and with one apology make things right.  
  
Paige is starting to cry, but she stops herself.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
(trying to laugh)  
Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Let's keep looking.  
  
Paige moves past her father, who watches her walk away looking like he wished he could say something.  
  
INT. MANOR - PIPER'S BEDROOM/NURSERY - AFTERNOON  
  
Piper has fallen asleep, the Book of Shadows open in front of her. Wyatt, however, has awakened from his nap and is standing up in his crib. He looks over at his sleeping mother expectantly. Tired of waiting for her to wake up, Wyatt ORBS out of his crib and ORBS back in next to Piper on the bed, touching her. CLOSE UP on Piper's face as she begins to awaken.  
  
LEO (o.s.)  
Piper?  
  
Opening her eyes, Piper turns over to find...  
  
INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM - DAY - PIPER'S DREAM  
  
PULL BACK to reveal that Leo is lying on the bed next to Piper with Wyatt sitting between them.  
  
LEO  
Hey.  
  
PIPER  
(sleepily)  
Hey. How are my boys?  
  
LEO  
Good. How was your nap?  
  
PIPER  
Not so good. I had a bad dream, but I'm better now.  
  
LEO  
Sorry to wake you up, but if we are going to meet Sheila and  
Darryl at two we need to get going soon.  
  
PIPER  
Okay.  
  
Leo leans down to kiss her.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
(smiling)  
We can be a few minutes late, can't we?  
  
They kiss again, and as they kiss the background fades away and the frame rotates until...  
  
EXT. WOODED AREA - NIGHT - PIPER'S DREAM  
  
Piper and Leo are standing in the woods now, still kissing. But as Leo looks over Piper's shoulder...  
  
LEO  
Piper, look out!  
  
Leo pulls Piper to the ground as a bolt of energy zaps past where they were just standing. Leo hurriedly gets to his feet and attacks DEMON #2, who is now menacing nearby. ANGLE on Piper as she shakes off her dazedness with sounds of Leo and Demon #2 struggling off screen.  
  
LEO (o.s.) (cont'd)  
Piper!  
  
Piper looks up to see Demon #2 dragging Leo toward a portal that has appeared in the woods.  
  
LEO (cont'd)  
Piper, blow him up!  
  
Piper gestures but nothing happens.  
  
PIPER  
I can't! Leo!  
  
Piper starts running after Demon #2 who enters the portal, which closes behind him just before Piper can reach it.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Leo?  
  
The sound of her voice echoes in the now empty woods, fading into the sound of a baby crying when...  
  
INT. MANOR - PIPER'S BEDROOM - AFTERNOON  
  
Piper wakes up, panicked, to find Wyatt sitting next to her crying.  
  
PIPER  
Wyatt?  
(looking at his empty crib)  
How did you...?  
  
She takes him into her arms, rocking him.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
(her face belying her words)  
Shh...it's okay, baby...everything's okay.  
  
INT. APARTMENT - BEDROOM - AFTERNOON  
  
Like the living room, this room is cheerful and lived-in--the bed is unmade and the sheets are rumpled. Paige is handling things on the woman's dresser. Sam appears in the doorway, unseen by Paige who has her back to the door.  
  
SAM  
(hesitant)  
Paige?  
  
PAIGE  
Hey. I think I found some stuff to take to Phoebe.  
  
SAM  
Good.  
(then)  
Paige, about what happened earlier--  
  
PAIGE  
Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry I got so emotional.  
  
SAM  
No. Don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me.  
  
PAIGE  
I must have sounded so petty though. Like I'm jealous of Phoebe.  
Which I'm not. She and Piper should be closer--they have known  
each other longer. That's not their fault.  
  
SAM  
No.  
(then)  
It's mine.  
  
PAIGE  
No, Sam, I don't blame you. You and Mom were doing what you  
thought was best for me. I can't find fault with that.  
  
Paige smiles kindly at her father who smiles affectionately in return. Their tender moment is interrupted when Paige suddenly looks concerned.  
  
PAIGE  
(sensing Piper calling)  
Piper?  
  
SAM  
What is it?  
  
PAIGE  
(with a look of dread)  
She's pissed.  
  
INT. MANOR - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON  
  
Piper, extremely pissed off, is pacing anxiously, staring angrily at the ceiling. Wyatt plays with toys in his playpen behind her.  
  
PIPER  
(toward the ceiling)  
Paige!  
(then)  
Paige, I know you can hear me! Get your ass back here right now!  
  
Paige ORBS in with Sam.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
(to Paige)  
Go get Phoebe.  
  
PAIGE  
(concerned)  
Piper, what--  
  
PIPER  
Go!  
  
Paige ORBS out.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
(to Sam)  
Where's Leo?  
  
SAM  
Piper, why don't you try to calm down--  
  
PIPER  
No. I am not going to calm down.  
  
Paige ORBS in with Phoebe.  
  
PHOEBE  
What's wrong?  
  
PIPER  
I have had enough. I'm tired of your keeping secrets and coming  
up with flimsy excuses to get me out of the room. Do you think  
I'm an idiot?  
  
PHOEBE  
Of course we don't think that--  
  
PIPER  
Then where is my husband?  
  
Paige and Phoebe, still startled by Piper's anger and knowing that they are busted, are unable to reply.  
  
SAM  
We don't know. He has been missing for three months and the  
other Elders don't know where he is.  
  
PAIGE  
(to Piper)  
They think whatever demon took Julie snatched Leo too.  
  
PIPER  
(looking at Sam)  
Three months? He's been missing for three months and no one told  
me? I am his wife for god's sake!  
  
Sam does not respond.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
(to Phoebe and Paige)  
And how long have you known?  
  
PAIGE  
Phoebe told me this morning.  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper, we were going to tell you, but I didn't know what had  
happened until we talked to Sam. And we didn't want to upset you  
if nothing was wrong.  
  
PIPER  
Oh, something is very, very wrong, Phoebe, with this entire  
situation.  
(gesturing at the ceiling)  
I'm used to those bastards not caring but my sisters?  
  
PAIGE  
We are so sorry, honey.  
  
PHOEBE  
(to Piper)  
We didn't mean to hurt you. We didn't tell you because we care  
about you.  
  
PAIGE  
(to Piper)  
But obviously we acted wrongly.  
  
PIPER  
Damn right, you did. He is my husband. I have a right to know  
what's happening to him whether it upsets me or not.  
  
PHOEBE  
(meekly)  
We're sorry...  
  
Piper, still seething, says nothing.  
  
SAM  
(to Piper)  
How did you find out about Leo?  
  
PIPER  
(calmer now, but still tense)  
I had a dream that he was kidnapped.  
  
PAIGE  
A dream? But you usually don't put much stock in dreams.  
  
PIPER  
This was different. This felt real. Besides, it's not the first  
time that Leo has contacted me in a dream.  
(to Phoebe)  
How did you know?  
  
PHOEBE  
I had a premonition the other day when I held Wyatt.  
  
A tense beat, then:  
  
PIPER  
So what do we know about this demon--besides the fact that it's  
going to be a pile of demon ash when I find him?  
(to Paige and Sam)  
Did you guys find anything?  
  
PAIGE  
Nope. But we did bring back something for Phoebe to try to get a  
premonition.  
  
From her pocket, Paige produces a few personal items. Phoebe takes one and begins concentrating.  
  
PIPER  
Okay. So this demon is kidnapping powerful beings, presumably to  
drain their powers...  
(to Sam)  
Wouldn't the Elders be able to sense a pool of power that big?  
  
SAM  
Normally they can sense shifts in power even in the Underworld,  
but these people have disappeared completely from their radar.  
Whoever is doing this is able to shield their activities.  
  
PIPER  
(remembering her dream)  
Maybe this demon isn't in the Underworld. Maybe he's in a  
different plane all together.  
(off of the others' looks)  
In my dream the demon who took Leo dragged him through a portal  
of some kind. Maybe that transported him to another world.  
  
Phoebe opens her eyes as a premonition ends.  
  
PHOEBE  
She's right. The woman in my premonition was pulled into a  
vortex as well.  
  
PAIGE  
So in order to find our way into demon central we need to find  
one of those things.  
  
SAM  
(to Phoebe)  
In your premonition, did you recognize where the woman was  
kidnapped from?  
  
PHOEBE  
No, the building was pretty nondescript. I don't think--  
  
PIPER  
(an idea comes to her)  
Wyatt.  
  
Piper picks up Wyatt from his playpen.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Come on. I have an idea.  
  
Paige, Phoebe and Sam follow Piper upstairs and into...  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - CONTINUOUS  
  
Piper makes a beeline to a table with scrying supplies, the others trailing behind her.  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe.  
  
Piper hands Phoebe the scrying crystal and she moves to stand by Piper.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Hold Wyatt's hand. And start scrying.  
(to Wyatt)  
We're going to find Daddy.  
  
Phoebe dangles the crystal over the map.  
  
PAIGE  
How can Wyatt help us find a portal?  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe had a premonition of Leo when she was holding Wyatt. And  
when I woke up from my dream today, he was sitting next to me,  
even though I put him in his crib for his nap.  
(off of their blank stares)  
I think Wyatt is our link to Leo. It may be a long shot, but  
maybe he can lead us to his daddy.  
  
SAM  
It makes sense. He and Wyatt are connected through blood and  
through magic. Just like Paige and I are.  
(proudly)  
And she found me.  
  
Paige smiles a little awkwardly. ANGLE on the crystal as it sweeps the map. Having been scrying for several minutes with no results, Piper is becoming frustrated.  
  
PIPER  
Wyatt, sweetie, I don't know if you can control your powers or  
if you can even understand this, but we need to find Daddy.  
(then)  
Maybe you're mad or sad about Daddy leaving--I am too. But your  
daddy loves you. Very much. And I know that he would be here if  
he could.  
  
The crystal still dangles uselessly over the map. With a sigh of resignation, Piper is about to give up when suddenly the crystal drops.  
  
INT. MANOR - PIPER'S BEDROOM - EVENING  
  
The bedroom is growing darker as the sun sets. Piper hurries into the room, followed by Paige. She begins grabbing things for Wyatt--diapers, change of clothes, etc.--and stuffing them into a diaper bag.  
  
PAIGE  
Piper, I understand that you are anxious about this, but we  
can't just go rushing into this place. We have no idea what it  
could be like or even who we're going up against. We may not be  
powerful enough to vanquish them.  
  
PIPER  
That is why Phoebe is working on potions that can help us get  
away if need be.  
  
PAIGE  
But if this guy has absorbed the powers of all of the people he  
has kidnapped, that's a hell of a lot to fight--  
  
PIPER  
Paige, I know that what I'm suggesting is dangerous and reckless  
and maybe even stupid, but it's Leo. I have to go.  
  
Sam, who is carrying Wyatt, and Phoebe, who is loaded down with potion bottles, enter the room.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay. Potions anyone?  
  
She hands her sisters three vials each and they stash them in the pockets of their jackets.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
Are we ready?  
  
PIPER  
(handing Sam the diaper bag)  
Sam, could you do me a favor and orb Wyatt over to a friend's  
house?  
  
SAM  
Or I could stay with him.  
(off of Piper's skeptical look)  
You might need help and I could respond more quickly if I stayed  
close by.  
(earnestly)  
Please. I want to help.  
  
PIPER  
(a little reluctantly)  
Okay. But if you have to orb off to a charge, Sheila's number is  
on the fridge along with numbers for his pediatrician, the  
poison control center, the hospital and the fire department. If  
you need us, you can try my cell phone, but I don't know if it  
will work. He should be in bed by eight. Don't worry about  
giving him a bath, but make sure you put him in one of the heavy-  
duty diapers before he goes to sleep. If you see that he has a  
rash, there is some cream on the changing table. If he gets  
fussy, his bottle is in the refrigerator. If he doesn't want  
that, try his stuffed brown dog, sometimes that will quiet him  
down. Or he really likes it if you put him on your lap and rock  
him while you read Goodnight, Moon very soothingly with maybe a  
little Bach playing softly...  
  
Paige looks at Phoebe and rolls her eyes.  
  
PAIGE  
(grabbing Piper's arm as she is still ticking  
off things to Sam)  
Come on, lady.  
  
Phoebe, Paige and Piper begin to ORB out.  
  
PIPER  
Wait a minute. I'm not finished...  
  
Piper's voice fades as the sisters disappear. Sam looks at Wyatt questioningly.  
  
EXT. PARK - WOODED AREA - NIGHT  
  
Paige, Phoebe and Piper ORB in.  
  
PIPER  
(to Paige)  
Why'd you do that? I hadn't told him which blankets Wyatt likes  
the best.  
  
PAIGE  
Are any of the blankets infected with small pox?  
  
PIPER  
(appalled)  
No.  
  
PAIGE  
Then I think Sam can figure out which ones to use.  
(looking around her)  
This looks familiar. I think this might be where we found Julie.  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper, do you have the spell?  
  
Piper takes a piece of paper out of her pocket.  
  
PIPER, PHOEBE and PAIGE  
(reading)  
For those who want the path revealed,  
Give us the power to see it unsealed.  
  
A portal, similar to the one Piper saw in her dream, opens in the middle of the woods. A little cautiously the sisters step inside and it closes behind them.  
  
INT. ALTERNATE PLANE - CAVERN – ETERNAL NIGHT  
  
Chris MATERIALIZES. The Man In Black, still remaining unseen, lurks in a corner.  
  
MAN  
Did you take care of it?  
  
CHRIS  
(despondently)  
Yeah. It's done. I think we should lay off the acquisitions for  
a while. People are noticing.  
  
MAN  
Of course they're noticing. But they won't know anything until  
it's too late.  
  
Chris nods apathetically.  
  
MAN (cont'd)  
(noticing Chris' attitude)  
Unless you think our whereabouts have been jeopardized. Then we  
would have a problem.  
  
CHRIS  
I didn't say that.  
  
Suddenly alert, Chris turns his head away from the man.  
  
CHRIS (cont'd)  
Did you sense that?  
  
MAN  
Sense what?  
CHRIS  
(quietly, to himself)  
Oh no.  
(to the Man)  
I'll take care of it.  
  
Chris DEMATERIALIZES.  
  
EXT. ALTERNATE PLANE - FIELD - ETERNAL NIGHT  
  
The air is very hazy, so thick that it takes a moment before Paige, Phoebe and Piper are visible. They walk aimlessly, confused, through the haze.  
  
PIPER  
(about the fog)  
Wow.  
  
PHOEBE  
I have to say this was not what I expected.  
  
PAIGE  
Where are all the demons? I thought we would have blown up at  
least five of them by now.  
  
PIPER  
They could very well be here, Paige. We could run right into  
them any second now.  
  
PHOEBE  
So what do we do?  
  
PIPER  
(determined)  
Keep walking.  
  
EXT. ALTERNATE PLANE - WOODED AREA - ETERNAL NIGHT  
  
Leo crouches near a tree when Chris MATERIALIZES. Upon seeing Chris, Leo stands, his body tense. The two regard each other warily for a tense beat.  
  
LEO  
You bast--  
  
Chris very calmly raises his hand, curved as if in a chokehold, silencing Leo as Chris chokes him with his powers.  
  
CHRIS  
I'm a bastard? I didn't desert my wife, my son, my family...for  
a job promotion. I think you need to reevaluate your priorities  
before you call other people names.  
  
Leo collapses to the ground, his body limp. Chris approaches Leo, crouching next to him. With a pass of his hand over Leo's face, Chris DEMATERIALIZES.  
  
END OF ACT THREE 


	5. Act IV

EXT. ALTERNATE PLANE - FIELD - ETERNAL NIGHT  
  
The sisters wander aimlessly, not certain of where or for what to look.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay, this is getting kind of pointless.  
  
PIPER  
No kidding. Everything looks the same.  
  
PHOEBE  
Paige, can you sense anyone nearby?  
  
Paige concentrates for a few seconds.  
  
PAIGE  
No. That's funny. I can barely sense the two of you. It's like  
something in the air here is blocking my sensing abilities.  
  
Chris APPEARS IN ASTRAL FORM, unseen by the sisters. He moves closer to Piper. Lovingly, he reaches out to touch her hair, but his hand passes through her.  
  
PHOEBE  
That's probably why the Elders can't sense this place.  
  
PIPER  
Well, assuming this plane is as big as our own, we could walk to  
China before we find anything.  
  
PAIGE  
We could try a spell--something to guide us through this murk.  
  
Chris' attention is piqued at the mention of a spell. He leans close to Piper and whispers something in her ear.  
  
PIPER  
No. Wait. Let's try this way.  
  
The sisters walk off in the direction Piper indicated and Chris disappears with a smirk.  
  
EXT. ALTERNATE PLANE - FIELD/WOODED AREA - MOMENTS LATER  
  
The sisters walk through terrain very similar to the previous terrain, with the exception of an increasing number of trees.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay, now can we try a guiding spell?  
  
PIPER  
Wait a minute. I have a feeling we might find something-- Oh  
god.  
  
Piper takes off running, and Paige and Phoebe, confused, follow her. They soon realize why Piper panicked when they too see Leo's limp form, lying on the ground where Chris left him. Piper kneels next to her husband, tears coming quickly to her eyes.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
No, no, no...you can't be dead. Leo?  
  
She feels his wrist for a pulse, noticing a scar in the shape of the Mark of Ahriman on his arm.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Please, please... He has a pulse. It's faint, but it's there.  
Paige, orb us home.  
  
PAIGE  
I don't think I can orb directly out of this place. We'll have  
to get through the portal first.  
  
PIPER  
Okay. Just hurry.  
  
Paige and Phoebe kneel next to Leo as well, and all four of them ORB out.  
  
INT. MANOR - PIPER'S BEDROOM/NURSERY - NIGHT  
  
Sam covers up Wyatt, who is lying in his crib, with a blanket.  
  
SAM  
There you go, little guy. I'm sure your mommy will be home soon.  
She can probably read Goodnight, Moon better than I can.  
  
PAIGE (o.s.)  
Sam!  
  
SAM  
(to Wyatt)  
Be right back.  
  
Grabbing the baby monitor, Sam hurries out of the room and into...  
  
INT. MANOR - FOYER - CONTINUOUS  
  
Sam descends the stairs to find the sisters crouching next to a still unconscious Leo.  
  
SAM  
What happened?  
  
PAIGE  
Quick. Heal Leo.  
  
Placing the baby monitor on the foyer table, Sam kneels next to Leo. Holding his hands over Leo, Sam begins to heal him, but the effects are not immediate.  
  
PIPER  
Why isn't it working?  
  
SAM  
It's working.  
  
After a few more moments, Sam's hands stop glowing and Leo's eyes open.  
  
LEO  
Piper?  
  
PIPER  
Oh thank god.  
  
Piper embraces him. As Piper and Leo embrace, Paige, Phoebe and Sam quietly leave the room to give them privacy, going into...  
  
INT. MANOR - SUNROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
SAM  
So I take it things went well?  
  
PHOEBE  
It appears so.  
  
PAIGE  
We didn't vanquish any demons though.  
  
SAM  
That's okay. You can always go back. At least now you know more  
about their plane.  
  
Sam glances up as he hears a supernatural jingle.  
  
SAM (cont'd)  
I have to go. I put Wyatt to bed and I think I remembered  
everything on Piper's list.  
  
PHOEBE  
I'm sure you did fine. Thanks for babysitting.  
  
SAM  
Any time. I enjoyed it.  
(to Paige)  
How about I give you a call when I'm in San Francisco again and  
we can do something a little less magical, like grab a cup of  
coffee or something?  
  
PAIGE  
I'd like that.  
  
With one last smile at his daughter, Sam ORBS out.  
  
PIPER (o.s.)  
(angry)  
What?  
  
Paige and Phoebe exchange concerned looks and head into...  
  
INT. MANOR - LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
Phoebe and Paige enter to find quite a different scene from the one they left. Piper and Leo are now standing on opposite sides of the room, both of them looking a little more than miffed.  
  
PIPER  
Leo, I can't believe you're going Up There now.  
  
LEO  
I have to. If, like you said, other people besides me are being  
kidnapped for their powers, then we could have a dangerous  
situation on our hands. The Elders are going to need whatever  
information I can give them.  
  
PIPER  
What information? You said you don't remember anything.  
  
LEO  
No, but they need to know what you and your sisters saw.  
  
PIPER  
We didn't see anything. Leo, you have been gone for three months  
and I have missed you every single day and so has your son. I've  
spent the past few hours wondering if you were even alive, and  
you can't even spend ten minutes with us before you orb back up  
there.  
  
LEO  
Piper, I am an Elder now--  
  
PIPER  
Screw the Elders, Leo! They left you in that godforsaken place  
for three months. They don't give a damn about you. Your family  
does. Even though you're an Elder now, you are still Wyatt's  
father. And you're still my husband. At least I thought you  
were.  
  
LEO  
I'm sorry. I have to go.  
  
Piper only stares at him.  
  
PHOEBE  
Good luck getting there. You don't have any powers.  
  
Leo concentrates for a moment, trying to orb, and realizes she is right.  
  
LEO  
Sam can orb me.  
  
PHOEBE  
No, Sam can't. He left.  
  
LEO  
Then, Paige, do you think you could...?  
  
PAIGE  
What?  
  
Paige looks imploringly at Piper. The sound of Wyatt crying comes over the baby monitor.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
Piper, I won't--  
  
PIPER  
No, go ahead and take him. He has a job to do. And I have a son  
to raise.  
  
Piper walks toward the stairs, past Leo, who sighs in resignation.  
  
EXT. UP THERE - ETERNAL DAY  
  
Paige ORBS with Leo into a large meeting area, which is currently empty. A pair of large double doors with a short stairway leading up to them dominates the space.  
  
LEO  
See? I told you it wasn't hard.  
  
Paige doesn't respond.  
  
LEO (cont'd)  
Thanks, Paige. I guess I'll, uh...  
  
Leo begins walking up the stairs.  
  
LEO (cont'd)  
I'll see you, uh, later.  
  
Paige glares at him stonily as Leo opens one of the doors and disappears inside, the sound of the door closing echoing in the empty space. Paige stares after him, her gaze fixed on the doors as anger and determination build inside of her. Her resolve fully hardened, Paige begins to climb the stairs.  
  
INT. UP THERE - ELDER'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
Paige flings open the doors to find Leo standing in front of a large table at which twenty or so Elders are seated. Their conversation comes to a halt as they all look toward Paige.  
  
PAIGE  
Who the hell do you think you are?  
  
LEO  
Paige, what are you doing--  
  
PAIGE  
Shut up, Leo.  
(to all the Elders)  
You know, I have been a part of your mission to "protect the  
greater good" for two years now, and I have finally come to  
realize something. You people are so caught up in your damn  
mission that you have forgotten about the people you're trying  
to protect. You destroy families--you tore mine apart and now  
you're tearing apart Piper and Leo's. You're leaving children  
without parents--children that are going to grow up thinking,  
"Maybe if my hair had been a different color or if I had been  
better behaved when I was a baby, maybe then Daddy wouldn't have  
left."  
(starting to cry)  
What gives you the right to decide which families deserve  
protection and which families are expendable? What gives you the  
right...?  
  
Paige's tears, which are now flowing freely, finally silence her. As she begins to sob, Leo approaches her, hesitantly at first, but then firmly embraces her.  
  
INT. MANOR - PAIGE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Paige, in her pajamas, is sitting on her bed folding laundry. Knocking on the door, Phoebe sticks her head into the room.  
  
PHOEBE  
Hey. How are you doing?  
  
PAIGE  
For the fifteen-millionth time today, I am fine.  
  
Phoebe joins her sister on the bed.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay, I won't ask again. I'm just worried about you. Is that so  
wrong?  
  
PAIGE  
No. I'm glad I have people who worry about me.  
  
PHOEBE  
Like Sam?  
  
PAIGE  
Yes, like Sam.  
  
PHOEBE  
How was that yesterday--spending all that time with him? Weird?  
  
PAIGE  
No, it was good. I was a little uncomfortable at times, but I  
liked getting to know him better. He's a good man.  
  
PHOEBE  
He seemed to really love being around Wyatt.  
  
PAIGE  
Well, even though Wyatt isn't his grandson, he's still Mom's, so  
I think he's important to Sam because of that.  
  
Piper appears in the doorway.  
  
PIPER  
Hey. How's it going?  
  
PHOEBE  
She's fine. We covered that all ready.  
  
PAIGE  
(to Piper)  
How are you doing?  
  
PIPER  
Fine.  
  
PHOEBE  
Fine. We're all fine.  
(then)  
Boy, we're good at suppressing.  
  
PIPER  
I'm not suppressing. I hadn't expected anything to change with  
the situation with Leo. I just kinda expected him to care. But,  
really, I'm okay.  
  
PAIGE  
So am I. I got it all out of my system yesterday.  
  
PIPER  
How 'bout you, Pheebs? What are you suppressing?  
  
PHOEBE  
Me? I'm suppressing the urge to annoy Paige until she tells us  
what she said to the Elders.  
  
Paige rolls her eyes.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
So what did you tell them? That they're a bunch of useless old  
fuddy duddies who need to get off their butts and do something  
for a change?  
  
PAIGE  
Something like that. But I don't think my language was that  
colorful.  
  
PHOEBE  
Ah, come on, Paige.  
  
PAIGE  
I just told them that they are being selfish, taking Sam away  
from Mom and me...  
(looking at Piper)  
...and now taking Leo away from you and Wyatt. I'm lucky that I  
got an opportunity to know you guys--other people might not have  
that chance.  
  
A moment of contemplative silence passes.  
  
PIPER  
Well, I guess I'll be heading to bed, so goodnight.  
  
PHOEBE  
Goodnight, sweetie.  
  
PAIGE  
Night.  
  
PIPER  
Oh, and, Paige... Thanks.  
  
Paige can tell by her sister's tone that she is thanking her for more than just what she said to the Elders and she smiles appreciatively in return.  
  
INT. MANOR - PIPER'S BEDROOM/NURSERY - CONTINUOUS  
  
Piper enters the room and is surprised to see Leo, standing in the doorway to the nursery with his back to Piper.  
  
PIPER  
Leo.  
  
Leo turns around.  
  
LEO  
Hey, Piper.  
  
PIPER  
What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you so soon. Or,  
you know, ever.  
  
LEO  
(taking the gibe)  
Look, Piper, can we talk about yesterday?  
  
PIPER  
Sure. Let's talk.  
  
LEO  
(trying to find what to say)  
Yesterday... When I first became an Elder...  
(then)  
When you found me yesterday, I couldn't remember anything from  
the past three months. But now...  
  
PIPER  
Now what? You remember what happened?  
  
LEO  
No, I don't remember what happened to me, but I'm remembering  
what I felt.  
  
PIPER  
I don't think I understand.  
  
LEO  
When I became an Elder, I could feel how it changed me. Not just  
my powers, but how I thought, what was important to me. And what  
was important to me was the big picture, protecting the greater  
good. And that's what was important to me yesterday, which is  
why I acted the way that I did. But now I'm remembering  
everything I felt when I was in that place. And I wasn't  
concerned about the greater good--I missed you. And I missed our  
son. And I am so sorry that I didn't take you in my arms  
yesterday and tell you that.  
  
PIPER  
Is that what you're doing now?  
  
LEO  
That's what I want to do now.  
  
PIPER  
Leo, I appreciate your apologizing, but nothing's changed.  
You're still an Elder and Elders still don't have families. And  
when you're close to me, I start to forget that. So, I don't  
think--  
  
LEO  
That's not true. I've changed. And I've decided that Elder or  
not, I want to try to make this work. I want my family back.  
  
PIPER  
But the other Elders--  
  
LEO  
I've all ready talked to them and told them that I'm going to  
split my time between down here and Up There and they just need  
to get over it.  
  
PIPER  
(smiling)  
Really? You said that?  
  
LEO  
Yeah.  
  
Overwhelmed by his gesture, Piper hugs her husband, who happily returns the embrace. But after a moment, Piper disentangles herself from the hug.  
  
PIPER  
Wait, Leo.  
  
LEO  
What? What's wrong? I thought that you would be happy.  
  
PIPER  
I am happy, but there's something that's bothering me. Why  
didn't you want your family three months ago?  
  
LEO  
It's not that I didn't want it... I, I told you. When I became  
an Elder--  
  
PIPER  
You became focused on the bigger picture. But you still saw  
enough of the smaller picture to say goodbye to Wyatt and to  
help me deal with my pain. So why couldn't you see that even  
though you were an Elder, you could keep your family?  
  
Leo doesn't respond.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
You deserted us, Leo. I know that you had your reasons, but I  
still felt abandoned. And I'm not sure if I trust you enough to  
have a family with you right now.  
  
LEO  
So, what are you saying? Are you saying you don't want to be  
married to me anymore?  
  
PIPER  
No, I'm definitely not saying that, but I can't just pick up  
where we left off. I need a little time.  
  
Leo considers this information.  
  
LEO  
I love you, Piper. Do you still love me?  
  
PIPER  
Always.  
  
Leo smiles at that and he opens his arms to her, offering her a hug. After a moment, Piper steps into his embrace and they hold each other tenderly.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
END OF EPISODE 


End file.
